godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Godzilla (1998)
[[Zilla]] Películas de Godzilla |name =GODZILLA |prev =Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |prevname =Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |next =Godzilla 2000: Millennium |nextname =Godzilla 2000: Millennium }} |image =1998godzilla-1266293297.jpg |caption =El cartel americano de GODZILLA |nameoffilm =GODZILLA |producer =Dean Devlin, Roland Emmerich, Ute Emmerich, William Fay, Cary Woods, Robert Fried, Kelly Van Horn, Peter Winther |director = Roland Emmerich |writer =Dean Devlin, Roland Emmerich |composer =David Arnold, Michael Lloyd |distributor = Toho Company Ltd. |rating =PG-13 |budget =$130,000,000 |gross =$379,014,294 |runtime =140 minutos |designs =ShodaiJira, ShodaiBebiiJira }} GODZILLA (ゴジラ, Gojira) es una película estadounidense daikaiju de 1998 producida por TriStar Pictures. Fue dirigida por Roland Emmerich, escrita por Dean Devlin; y protagonizada por Matthew Broderick, Jean Reno, Maria Pitillo, Hank Azaria, Michael Lerner y Kevin Dunn. Trama Se ve al principio una prueba nuclear en la Polinesia francesa,un nido de iguana marina está expuesto a las consecuencias de la radiación. Treinta años más tarde, un barco pesquero japonés es atacado de repente por una enorme criatura marina en el océano Pacífico Sur, con sólo un marinero sobreviviente. Traumatizados, que es cuestionada por un misterioso francés en un hospital con respecto a lo que vio, a la que sólo responde "Gojira". Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, un científico de la NRC, se encuentra en la zona de exclusión de Chernobyl en Ucrania la investigación de los efectos de la radiación sobre la vida silvestre, pero es interrumpido por la llegada de un funcionario del Departamento de Estado de Estados Unidos. Él es enviado a Panamá y Jamaica, escoltado por los militares, para observar un rastro de escombros en toda la tierra que conduce al barco de pesca japonés recuperado con marcas masivas de garras en él. En Jamaica, el francés también está presente, observando la escena, y se presenta como Philippe Roache, el llamado "agente de seguros." A bordo de un avión militar, el Dr. Tatopoulos identifica muestras de piel que descubrió en el naufragio como pertenecientes a una especie desconocida. Él rechaza la teoría de los militares que la criatura es un dinosaurio vivo, en lugar deduciendo que es un mutante creado por los ensayos nucleares. La gran criatura reptil viaja a la ciudad de Nueva York dejando un camino de destrucción dondequiera que vaya. La ciudad es evacuada como el ejército intenta matar al monstruo, pero falla en un intento inicial. Tatopoulos tarde recoge una muestra de sangre y se entera de que la criatura está embarazada; la criatura se reproduce asexualmente y está recogiendo alimentos no sólo para sí mismo, sino también por su descendencia. Finalmente, el Dr. Tatopoulos se encuentra con su ex novia, Audrey Timmonds, un periodista joven que quiere encontrar una historia. Mientras ella lo visita, ella descubre una cinta clasificada en su tienda militar provisional, que se refiere a los orígenes del monstruo, y lo convierte a los medios de comunicación. Ella espera su informe han puesto en la televisión con la esperanza de llegar a ser famoso, pero su jefe superior y, Charles Caiman, declara la cinta como su propio descubrimiento. La cinta se emite en la televisión por los medios de comunicación, el doblaje de la criatura "Godzilla". Dr. Tatopoulos es arrojado fuera del equipo por su descuido involuntario y dice adiós a Audrey. Tatopoulos es entonces secuestrado por Roache, que se revela a sí mismo como un agente de la DGSE, la agencia de inteligencia extranjera francesa. Él y sus colegas han estado manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre los acontecimientos y están planeando para encubrir el papel de su país en la creación de Godzilla. Ante la sospecha de un nido en algún lugar de la ciudad, que cooperan con el Dr. Tatopoulos rastrear y destruirlo. Tras una persecución con Godzilla, se sumerge en el río Hudson para evadir los militares, donde es atacado por dos Subs-Nuclear Powered Ohio Class y un submarino de Los Angeles-Class Ataque Nuclear. Después de chocar con torpedos disparados contra los submarinos él, Godzilla se hunde. Creyendo que es finalmente muerto, las autoridades celebran. Mientras tanto, el Dr. Tatopoulos y el equipo de Roache, secretamente seguidos por Timmonds y su camarógrafo Víctor "Animal" Palotti, hacen su camino a través de túneles subterráneos del metro a Madison Square Garden. Allí, se encuentran más de cien huevos. A medida que tratan de destruirlos, los huevos eclosionan repente. Percibir los intrusos humanos como alimento debido al hecho de que huelen a pescado, las crías comienzan a atacar. Dr. Tatopoulos, Palotti, Timmonds y Roache se refugian en cabina de transmisión del estadio y enviar un informe de noticias en vivo para alertar a los militares. Se inicia una pronta respuesta que implica un ataque aéreo como los cuatro momentos de escape antes de la arena se bombardearon. El adulto Godzilla, sin embargo, se revela que ha sobrevivido al ataque de torpedo anterior bajo el agua (se da a entender que sólo fingió su muerte); que emerge de las ruinas del jardín. Descubriendo toda sus crias han muerto él persigue al grupo a través de las calles de Manhattan con rabia. En la búsqueda, Godzilla finalmente hace su camino al puente de Brooklyn. Godzilla queda atrapado en los cables de suspensión de acero, haciendo de él un blanco fácil. Después de ser atacado por aviones militares, Godzilla cae al suelo y muere lentamente. Roache y el resto de las formas parte del equipo, y la gente de Nueva York celebran. Mientras tanto, en las ruinas humeantes del jardín, un solitario huevo eclosiona. Reparto *Matthew Broderick - Dr. Niko Tatopoulos *Jean Reno - Philippe Roche *Maria Pitillo - Audrey Timmonds *Hank Azaria - Victor "Animal" Palotti *Kevin Dunn - Coronel Hicks *Michael Lerner - Mayor Ebert *Harry Shearer - Charles Caiman *Arabella Field - Lucy Palotti *Vicki Lewis - Dr. Elsie Chapmanv *Doug Savant - Sargento O'Neal *Malcolm Danare - Dr. Mendel Craven Galería Arte conceptual ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 20.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 19.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 18.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 17.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 16.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 15.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 14.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 13.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 12.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 11.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 10.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 9.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 8.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 7.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 6.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 5.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 4.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 2.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 1.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 3.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 30.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 29.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 28.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 27.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 27.png ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 26.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 25.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 24.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 23.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 22.jpg ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 21.jpg Producción Emmerich,_Godzilla_and_Devlin.png|Roland Emmerich, Godzilla, and Dean Devlin Baby_Zilla_CGI.jpg Capturas de pantalla Zilla 1998 - How Silly.png Zilla 1998 - This Is The Main Attraction Of This Film.jpg Zilla 1998 - Look It's A T-Rex.jpg Zilla 1998 - Insert Doritos Advertisement Here.jpg Zilla 1998 - Zilla Meets Broderick.jpg Zilla_1998_-_1.png|Zilla is attracted to fish Zilla_1998_-_2.png Zilla In Manhattan.jpg Zilla 1998 - Zilla Breathes Fire - I Will See if You Even Dare To Steal This, Swe.png|Zilla's Power Breath Zilla 1998 - Can't Touch This.png Zilla 1998 - Zilla On the Building - I Will See if You Even Dare To Steal This, Swe.png Zilla 1998 - Zilla Humps A Building.jpg Zilla 1998 - Swe Keeps Failing At Life.jpg Zilla 1998 - Unrealism To The MAX.jpg American_Godzilla.png Zilla 1998 - JUMP.jpg AMERICAN GODZILLA swims in Hudson River.png|Zilla in the Hudson River Zilla 1998 - Baby Zillas.png|The baby Zillas come out Baby zilla.jpg|The baby Zillas Zilla 1998 - Seriously.jpg Zilla 1998 - Swe Fails At Life.jpg Zilla Looks At You.jpg Zilla.jpeg|How Zilla first appeared in the 1998 movie Zilla 1998 - Zilla Walks Down The Street.jpg Zilla 1998 - Peek-A-Boo.jpg Fast Food.jpg Zilla 1998 - Nomming On A Taxi.jpg Zilla 1998 - And This Thing Is Supposed To Be Realistic. Yeah Right.jpg Zilla 1998 - I Guess You Can Say Zilla Is Getting The Spotlight.jpg Zilla 1998 - That's Gotta Hurt.png Zilla 1998 - WEAK.jpg Zilla 1998 - Emotionally Confused Moment.jpg Baby_Zilla_11.png|Zilla Junior hatches Post-producción ZILLA_FOOTPRINT.jpg|Zilla's footprint Material promocional 1998godzilla-1266293297.jpg|''GODZILLA'' Poster A Zilla Style B Poster - I Put The Wikizilla Logo So You Dont Steal This Swe.png|''GODZILLA'' Alternate Poster B Zilla Style C Poster - I Put The Wikizilla Logo So You Dont Steal This Swe.png|''GODZILLA'' Alternate Poster C Zilla Style D2 Poster - I Put The Wikizilla Logo So You Dont Steal This Swe.png|''GODZILLA'' Alternate Poster D Zilla Style D Poster - I Put The Wikizilla Logo So You Dont Steal This Swe.png|''GODZILLA'' Alternate Poster D2 Zilla Style E Poster - I Put The Wikizilla Logo So You Dont Steal This Swe.png|''GODZILLA'' Alternate Poster E Jira 1998.png|Japanese GODZILLA Poster Zilla Style Poster Spanish - I Put The Wikizilla Logo So You Dont Steal This Swe.png|Spanish GODZILLA Poster Zilla_Boxart_VCR_Front.jpg|''GODZILLA'' VHS Cover Zilla_Boxart_VCR_Back.jpg|''GODZILLA'' VHS Back G98_DVD.jpg|''GODZILLA'' DVD Cover Merchandise 1998 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA 1998.jpg|GODZILLA Guide Cover 1998 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA 1998 PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1998 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA 1998 PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1998 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA 1998 PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1998 MOVIE GUIDE - GODZILLA 1998 BACK.jpg|Back page de:Godzilla (1998) en:Godzilla (1998 film) Categoría:Películas